blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ogre Unleashed Trilogy: Dark Blood
After the Events of Ogre Unleashed, Sonic and friends are taking a vacation on Angel Island. Until the Death Egg MKIII began to destroy every thing insite. After the battle strange events have been happening. Nazo has also returned....... Characters Sonic -Apallo Shadow Silver-Apallo Amy-Spongebob100 Tails-Mr.Zaya Nazo- Eggman-Apallo Orbot-Apallo Cubot-Apallo Makoden-Mr.Zaya Isaiah-Mr.Zaya Kris the Red Fox: Apallo Tails Knux Flower "Karina" Prower- KayumitheWallaby4 Jack the Hedgehog - Spongebob100 Patricia the Skunk - Spongebob100 Blood Sonic- Apallo Dr. EggPlankton - Spongebob100 Opening Sonic: -Laying down- Jack & Patricia: (Laying down on a hammock) Ahh Jack: Now this is living Kris: Mmmmmmmmmmm *eats a chilli dog* Patricia: Looks like the Villains have agreed to take a vacation for 3 weeks Sonic: So Patricia how's the Shock look alike bay son of yours Patricia: He's going great by the way, my 2 daughters Patty the Skunk & Keren the AnuSkunk are taking care of him for me back at my place Eggman: OhHHOOHHHOHH! Dr. EggPlankton: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jack: (Sighs) What now? Eggman: Go away Plankton! You arent in this plot Orbot: I say please leave Cubot: *blabers on about crap* (Eggman is supposed to win) Eggman: Oh really? *hovers too a cockpit* Actavate! DEATH EGG MARK 3!! *presses button and a giant egg comes into view and blast the Death Bucket into cinders* Now Go Home! (Sonic must fight his alone) Dr. EggPlankton: YOU GO HOME, I'm MAKING MY MOVE! Eggaman: You arent that smart. This Death Egg is 10 times bigger that the other two! Dr. EggPlankton: Don't push your luck Dr. Badly McNoseHair (the Death Bucket open fires with it's Turrets) But that's not all (The Death Bucket reveals a Giant Cannon) I called it the Dreaded Dark Cannon! This Giant Cannon can destroy an Entire Army with only 1 shot (WILL YOOU GET RID OF PLANKTON ALREADY! THIS IS ABOUT EGGMAN ONLY) (Spongebob100: Sheesh, stop being mean already, your freaking me out here) Dr. EggPlankton: Fine I'll just go to the other side & do this MYSELF! WITHOUT YOU! (goes to the other of Mobius with the Death Bucket) (good we can lead up to his downfall in the next movie) Sonic: Well i do hae the super emeralds Jack: And I still have my Ogre Form, I'll go after the Death Bucket while Sonic can takedown the Death Egg (Turns into Ogre Jack) Ogre Jack: I'll meet you back at Angel Island ! (starts flying & goes after the Death Bucket) {C Sonic: Haaaaaaaa HAAAAAA! *transforms into super* *floes off intto the death egg* Eggman: Grab Him Mark 3! Sonic: *gets grabbed* grrhgahrrgahh hhaaa. *charges energy and the master emerald comes up* HAAAAA Goes Hyper*. *spindashes intot it and uses chaos controll to warp it in the air* Eggman: Curse You! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! Ogre Jack: (Charges at the Death Bucket) Dr. EggPlankton: Grab him Death Bucket ! Ogre Jack: (Got grabbed) (Roars) HAAAAAAAAAAA! (goes Ultimate) Ultimate Ogre Jack: ULTIMATE OGRE JACK! (Attacks the Death Bucket with his Maximum Strength & uses his Super Strength to throw the Death Bucket) Dr. EggPlankton: YOU'LL REGRET THIS ONE DAY! KABOOM Dr. EggPlankton: Ouch! (retreats) Ultimate Ogre Jack: That'll teach him a lesson or two (goes back to Sonic) Sonic: Hey Jaky Ultimate Ogre Jack: Hey there Sonic & it's Jack by the way (turns back to Ogre Jack & then back to normal) Jack: Don't worry about Dr. EggPlankton, I've already destroyed his Death Bucket, it even has a Silver Sonic of it's own, only Shiny Orange, I guess it's called a Silver Jack or Jumbo Jack or even Silver Jumbo Jack or Jumbo Silver Jack. (Sighs) I just don't know. I'll just call it Silver Jack Sonic: *turns back normal with this look: White fur with red stripes.* Woah nice look! Jack: Uhh, Are you talking to me or not? Patricia: Hey guys, thanks for saving us from Eggman & EggPlankton Jack: No prob, Sonic defeated Eggman & I defeated EggPlankton. I didn't know he has the Death Bucket, but it's power is similar to the Death Egg Sonic: Naw. It;s more like th orgional death egg Jack: The Oringinal Death Egg, with a shape of the Chum Bucket Sonic: *evil laughs * Jack: Hey, what's so funny with the Evil Laugh? Patricia: Yeah & that Evil Laugh of yours is too much evil. Are you ok, Sonic? Sonic: Oh i dont know. Mortal. Woah AAAA! *blas electricticty surrounds sonic snf then he faints* Chapter 1: Jack and Ogre Help the Villian Jack: Sonic? (shook Sonic to wake him up) Sonic? Sonic? Sonic, wake up Patricia: Are you ok? Amy: Sonikku, are you ok? Karina: *comes in in a dyamatic way* THE FUN HAS ARRIVED!! *steps on Sonic* Jack: Uh Karina, your stepping on Sonic Sonic: Ow Jack: Karina, please get off of Sonic, your crushing him Sonic: What happened? I remember destroyin gthe Death Egg and then i had the white and red fur but then. * a immage looking like this pic (see picture) flases in sonic's head.* Ugghh. *and he hears a evil voice in his head. ???: You and I are finally seperate. Take care of my body Sonic The Hedgehog. Muhahahahahahaah! Jack: Sonic! Snap out of it please? (slaping Sonic to getting him back to reality) Sonic: Woah Patricia: Are you ok? What happen? Amy: I hope your ok Sonic Sonic: yea im ok Amy Amy: (Hugs Sonic) Oh Sonic, thank goodness that your ok Sonic: Yea me to-pushes her off- any way did anyone see a white and red hedgehog with scratches Patricia: Nope Amy: Nuh-uh Jack: Sorry, but I wonder if Azazel is really gone for sure? Any one of the Villains might awake Azazel from his Slumber Sonic: Naaa. It's the same with dark gaia. He's gone for good. But anyway.-jumps up- how bout some R&R time.? Jack: Ok Patricia: Let's go Sonic: Ok we'll just take the tornado and Shadow: -walks in and falls out- Amy: Shadow's down! Patricia: Shadow are you ok? Shadow: S-sonic. You have to stop him..... Jack: Stop who? Amy: And who is this "Him"? White and Red Sonic: Blood Sonic. The Blue Hedgehog is a faker in a clever disguise. -blast and teleports Sonic away- Hey guys Jack: Sonic! Your not Sonic, your that White & Red Freak! I've been Flimflammed W & R Sonic: -teleports him too- He's trying to fool you the real Jack would have said someting strange to me. Amy & Patricia: Jack?! Amy: Where'd he go? W and R Sonic: He's with Blood Sonic Now. Patricia: We gotta find them! (Hops on her Flying Broom) B n W Sonic: No need. Jack will come to his siences but we nedd to find the Emeralds. Amy: (Hops on Patricia's Flying Broom behind her & hold onto her) Patricia: Hold on! Let's go find them before they go off too far (zoomes off on her Flying Broom with Amy) Oh and by the way, Sonic. Thanks Blood Sonic: Youre Welcome. -fools- And Amy and Patricia, We need to find the Chaos Emeralds Again. In order to Seal off the Negative energy that Blood is poring out. Amy: (Thinking: This is so strange, Sonic's never been White & Red, he's Blue all over. Something's not right here) Chaos Ruins -The First Emerald Quest- Sonic: -Waking Up- Oh man...... what just happened. -notices a little girl Pixie Hedgehog laying down- Oh hey. You Ok, lil girl? Jack: (waking up) What did I miss? And who is this little Girl laying down on the floor? (gets close to her) Hello? Girl: Uhhhhhh Uhhhhhhh -shivers- Sonic: -Picks Up- Awww well arent u cute. Hey No need to be scared. Girl: B-but you look like him Sonic: Who? Girl: Blood Sonic Jack: Who now?? Girl: Blood Sonic, a monster that lived inside the dark energy stored inside Hyper Sonic Jack: Ohhh, that's bad right? Sonic: Uh a copy of me made out of bad stuff yea that's bad Jack: Is it Night Time? Sonic: No Jack: Aw good for a second there I thought I was gonna be Monstrous Ogre Jack again Sonic: Didnt we fix that? Jack: Yeah, but Azazel could be revived by an Evil Villain or something, remember the time you we're turn into Werehog by Dark Gaia? And Azazel is the New Dark Gaia. If Dark Gaia & Azazel get fused together, we're in big trouble Sonic: Uh dude. I took Care of Dark Gaia and it was the Negative Energy of the Chaos Emeralds That transformed me Jack: And I took care of Azazel Gaia & he somehow stole Dark Gaia's Powers instead of Ogre & he has the negative energy inside of them like he has the Devil Gene inside the Orb that is inside his Heart & I have some that is inside of me turning me into Monstrous Ogre Jack, which is my 4th Form of Ogre Jack & stop him with the same 7 Chaos Emeralds that changed into my all new Super Form called "Maxus Jack" (This Story is about Sonic and Sonic only. Event though this is in the trilogy the Azazel Saga is over for now. This story is about Blood Sonic and Sonic.) Sonic: Dude.......hit your head again. Jack: Ok (hits his own head with a Coconut) Sonic: Good Boy Jack: (acting like a dog) (Barking like a dog) Sonic: Ok enough stop doing that before people make a YouTube Poop offa this cut scene. Jack: Sorry about that Sonic: So anyway, who were you again? And who is Blood Sonic? Girl: You dont know me but ive known you for a long time Sonic. I am your grardian Celia. Jack: Whao Sonic, you have a guardian Sonic: Wow you remind me of Chip Jack: And you also remind me of Shock too Celia: Well. Shock has been reincarnated as Particia's New baby Boy Jack: Wow! What does Reincarnated mean? Sonic: It means that when you kick the bucket you comeback as anew version of your past self. Celia: We dont have time for this Hedeghogs! Blood has already fully tricked your friends into thinking that he is you. Sonic: Oh really, well it looks like soem one ordered a extra extra large clobbering. Category:Series Category:Movies Category:Roleplays